Frozen Fire: Darkest Desire
by SweetCyn
Summary: A crossover between my first three stories. Taker/Winter/Daffney dirty smut. Don't like, don't read.


Frozen Fire: Darkest Desire

By SweetCyn

Again, if I owned them, I would join in... And who would blame me?

WARNING: This story contains MFF, BDSM, DP, Toys, Rimming, Anal and Ass-To-Mouth Sex. Stop reading if that isn't your thing.

"I'm glad we're meeting again, I was starting to think I wouldn't see you again." Daffney grinned at Mark. "What made you think that, sweetheart"? He smirked, before taking another sip of coffee. "We haven't seen eachother in four months! You realize how hard it is for me to not have sex for that long"? She laughed. "Well... I have a busy schedule, but now I'm going part-time, maybe just one or two matches every year. So I promise we'll spend more time together... starting tonight." He hated hearing her say that she hadn't had sex with anyone since their little cabin adventure. It meant that she was already taking things seriously, something Mark never did, he always liked to keep things simple, sex with no strings. Winter understood, she enjoyed the same lifestyle he did, fucking, nothing more, nothing less, just pure, raw, unatached sex. He began to wonder how the two would react to one another, Winter said she didn't mind if he added a third, but Daffney didn't strike him as the kind of woman that would want to be included in his and Winter's kind of pleasure. That's one reason he wants her to be their new toy, it would be perfect if she let them do what they wanted to her. "Can I ask you something"? He said, finishing his coffee. "What"? Daffney smiled, placing her hand over his. "Would you mind somebody joined us tonight"? He said, pulling off his cowboy hat, and placing it on his knee. "What? Why would you ask me that"? She said, not liking were he was taking this, "Just answer the question." Mark grinned. "Well... who is the third person? Its not Kane, is it? He scares the shit out of me." Mark just laughed, while taking her hand in his and pulling Daffney into his lap. "I would never let another man touch you while I was in the room..." Her eyes got wide at his answer, "Who is it"? He felt her body tighten in his grip, so he pulled her down to his chest and whispered, "Winter." Daffney sighed and looked up at him, "I'll do it... just don't expect it to happen very often." Mark smiled and lifted her up to her feet. "Thanks, she's really been wanting me to do this ever since I suggested it." Mark smiled, before leaving fifteen dollars on the tables, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking over to his chopper. "Here, I only brought one." He said handing her his helmet, and wrapping her arms and legs around his torso. Daffney was still on edge about what they were doing tonight.

After a three hour drive, they finally arrived at his large ranch. Pulling up to the large house, Mark looked around in confusion as he figured Katie would be there by now. Once inside, he showed Daffney the master bedroom, and handed her one of his shirts, "Put this on... where only this until it's time." Daffney just nodded, and began stripping off her clothes. Once she was down to just her panties she reached for the shirt, "Uh-uh... I said you only wear this." Mark smiled, as he watched her remove the black fabric. Daffney grinned when she looked down at his mid-section. "Is that for me"? She giggled, before reaching out and running her had over his hardening member. Mark grunted and pushed her hand away from his groin. Once she had the shirt on, Mark led her back downstairs, and into the locked basement. "This is were the three of us will be spending the evening, once Winter arrives... and when she does, you can no longer call me Mark, for the rest of the night, and especially during our session, I will be referred to as the Undertaker, and her as Winter." Daffeny just nodded, her eyes told a unique tale of nervousness and arousal. She truly couldn't wait to see what happened tonight, but still felt that what the three of them were going to do was wrong, and immoral. "Please relax, Daffney... it won't be as bad as you think. Please trust me when I tell you that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you... unless you ask me too." He smirked. Daffney began examining the tools in his room, looking at the various vices, ropes and steel toys laying about on the shelves and large counter top built into the wall. The room itself was quite beautiful, clean and almost white. There is a large steel table in the middle of the room, with a set of handcuffs on chain restrainsts in the middle going down into the bottom of the table, connecting to a dog collar hanging from the ceiling. "Why do you keep this room locked? Raven and Stevie never kept theirs locked." She asked, looking at him curiously. "I'm not like Scott, I have a little bit of shame. Plus, I have someone that comes here every now and again... and I don't want them to see this room." She just nodded, wondering who he was talking about, but not wanting to pry. She then followed him up the stairs and into the kitchen. As the two of them got to the living room, Daffney couldn't resist curling next ot him on the couch and wrapping both arms around his large midsection. He just smiled pulled her closer.

11:45 P.M.

"Hello, Deadman." Winter laughed as she entered the Phenom's House. "I told you not to call me that." He snapped. "Well... I don't care... where's our toy for the evening"? She asked, looking around the living room. "She's in the bathroom taking a shower, when you called I told her to go clean up..." He started, before she put her hand to his lips, "Why does she need a shower? What does she have to clean that you no doubt got dirty"? Winter giggled. Taker just shook his head, she was already starting to piss him off. "Go downstairs... We'll meet you there," Winter smirked, and about flew towards the basement door. Taker went into the bathroom and said, "Daffney, its time." She quicky turned off the shower and got out, "Do I have time dry myself"? She asked. Taker smirked, grabbed a towel and began roughly patting down her wet flesh. He wasn't very gental or subtle about his movements, she let out a small giggle as he rubbed the towel in her pussy lips, and then leading inbetween her asscheeks. Paying special attention to Daffney's backdoor. "I hope you cleaned all you holes... cause tonight they'll all be filled." He laughed. She felt her body get tense at his words, the sinister grin and a hint of malace made her feel terrified, and excited, at the same time, the way his large hands felt aganst her tender skin. She would never admit it, but she starting to develop feelings for him, desires that she thought were long dead. As he finished drying her, Daffney pulled him towards her and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go have some fun." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her and walking towards the basement.

Once down there, Winter immediatly cracked her whip in Daffney's direction, causing the Scream Queen to jump back against Taker. "I'll bet you taste like honey." Winter said, walking over to Daffney, and rubbing her perfectly shaved pussy. "Uhh..." Daffney let out at the other woman's cold touch. "I'm sure the Undertaker has told you the rules, right." She grinned, looking at Taker. "Yes... he told me to do whatever ya'll say, and not, to call either of you by your real names." Winter nodded and then puched Daffney as hard as she could, "Very good... but I just asked you if he told you the rules... I never said you could speak." Daffney held her stomach and just nodded. "Now go lay on the table." Daffney nodded and quickly walked over and climbed on the cold, steel platform. Almost immediantly, Taker and Winter were at her side, "Get on your hands and knees." He commanded, in a sinister tone. Daffney just nodded again, not wanting to get hit again, and took the position.

The two of them pulled her legs apart, and put them into the restrants at the corners. Undertaker then locked the handcuffs onto her slinder wrists, while Winter wrapped the dog collar around Daffney's neck. "If you pull your arms to far up... you'll choke yourself." Winter laughed. She then laid down in front of Daffney and pulled her face towards her already dripping snatch. Mark undid his jeans and climbed on the table behind her, and slowly slid his meat inside Daffney's tight pussy. "UUUHHHH." She let out as he invaded her sexy body. Winter grins and says, "You like that don't you? Now if you please." She laughed. Daffney lowered her mouth to the other woman and sucked her labia into her mouth. "Mhmm..." Winter moaned. Daffney smiled and pressed her tongue against Winter's sweet flesh, loving the sweet taste of her tight craving pussy. Taker grunted and pushed himself all the way up into her wet heat. Causing her to moan into Winter's sweet pussy, who dug her nails into Daffney's scalp, forcing her mouth to suck even more of Winter's flesh. "AAAHHHH!" The Brit threw her head back and scream. Daffney grinned again and shoved three fingers, knuckle deep, into Winter's tight wet pussy, causing the chain to slightly tighten around her neck. "Uhh..." Daffney let out a small moan as the collar pulled against her skinny throat. Taker loved the sight of the two women pleasuring eachother, he began pounding deeply into Daffney causing her suck and pump Winter's cunt. "AHH... Fuck... MORE!" She let out. Winter clutched Daffney's head and forced her snatch into the other womans mouth and screamed, "FFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" As she came into Daffney's mouth.

"Why... do you... always... cum so fast"? Taker asked, between thrusts. "Shut-up and pull out of her," Winter spat. Taker grinned and slowly moved his prick out of Daffney's wanting snatched. Winter grinned, as she crawled to the edge of the table and spread Daffney's cheeks, she then surprised Taker by sliding her tongue into the raven haired beauty's asshole, "uuuuuhhhh..." Daffney moaned, as two of Winter's fingers found her clit. She had never gotten a rimjob before, and the feeling of Winter's soft mouth assaulting her anal cavity, while playing with Daffney's dripping box, was both alien and sensual. Winter's tongue messaged Daffney's anus, slowly penetrating, in and out, causing both women to moan in sweet ecstasy. Taker looked on impatiently, his throbbing hard-on begging to join the two beauties in front of him. "Hurry up, dammit, I don't like waiting." He snapped. Winter moved her mouth away and pulled the Phenom's thick rod close to Daffney, "I want you to fuck her in the ass, while I _enjoy_ her pussy." The Brit said, before getting off the table and walking over to the counter. She smiled when she spotted and picked up her favorite tool, a twelve inch long steel vibrator. "Daffney, darling, I envy what the Deadman and I are about to do to your deliciously body." Winter said, as she walked over to her two lovers and turned on the toy. She placed the tip of the vibrator at Daffney's clit causing a not so strangled moan to escape the other woman's lips; then eased it into her soft pussy lips, "MMMmmhhhh." Daffney let out, biting her tongue. Taker placed his cock at her anal opening and pressed himself forward, quietly thanking Winter's mouth and Daffney's juices for the much need lube. "Oh God..." Daffney huffed at the sensation of the double penetration.

Soon, Taker and Winter found themeselves settled deep inside Daffney. Who's moans could potentially be heard from the street. Once her small body got used to being fuck by Winter's mechanical shaft and Taker's meat, she began pushing back against them, "I think... she wants... more." He grunted, loving the way her tight ass grasped his cock, with a slight vibration coming from her core. Winter nodded, and began twisting the toy in and out, while the Undertaker started to move himself against her anal walls. The sound of Daffney's moans and the slapping of flesh rang loud throughout the basement. Taker grabbed a hold of the chain, pulling it, causing her head and neck to jerk back hard, he also began pounding into her, while Winter squeezed and twisted the other woman's right breast and nipple, in addition to pushing the steel toy deeper into her tight wet pussy. "MMMMMHHHH..." Daffney moaned. She could feel her climax building, but wasn't sure if the duo would want or allow her body the sweet realese it was desperatly wanting. "I need to cum," she said, trying to clamp down on her urges. "THEN DO IT!" The Undertaker and Winter spat out. Daffney started to push back against his cock and Winter's toy, forcing them deeper into her body, Taker couldn't handle much of this and soon shot his spunk deep in her ass, sending Daffney over the edge, "OH FUCKKKKKK!" She let out at the feeling of his seed covering her insides. Taker and Winter both pulled out, he smirked and lowered his lips towards hers, darting his tongue into her mouth and fighting her own apendage. He let his hands explore Winter's sweet body, loving the way her smooth skin felt against his rough, calloused hands. He push her body back onto the table and lined his cock up with her entrance. "Hold on... I'm not going to let you fuck me after it's been in her cunt AND up her ass... she must clean it first." Her smile turned sinister.

"What"? Daffney stammered. "Yees, you must clean his cock of all the nastyness your body left on it," Winter smiled. She then undid Daffney's restraints and said, "Now go over there, and suck his delicious cock, that you defiled." Taker sighed, he knew Daffney didn't want to do this, and neither did he want her to; but Winter insisted, she could be cruel to anyone that was weaker than her, that's one reason he was attracted to Winter, she was alot like him and could match him. "She doesn't have to do this," he said. "No... she doesn't _have_ too... but I WANT her too. And you told Daffney that she was to do whatever we want," Winter giggled. "It's ok Ma... i-I mean Undertaker, I'll do it... it can't taste to bad." Daffney whispered. She sighed and took his cock into her mouth, "mmh." She gagged, it tasted bitter and disgusting. She could also taste a little bit of sweetness on it, _"That must be my pussy." _She thought. "START SUCKING, BITCH!" Winter yelled, and grasped onto the back of Daffney's neck and forced him into her throat.

Taker had enough, and back handed Winter across the face. "DAMMIT KATIE! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DO IT, SHE'S NOT A FUCKING CUMRAG, LIKE YOU!" He boomed. Taker pulled away from Daffney and yanked Winter to the center of the table. "What? Have you finally found someone to _love_"? She taunted him. The Undertaker growled and put her hands behind her back, and cuffed them. He then attached the dog collar, and forced her onto her side, "Put the vibrator up her asshole... and leave it on high." Winter's eyes got wide and she began fighting against the cuffs. "Taker, I don't think..." Daffney started. "Just do it," He smiled. Daffney nodded and climbed off the table. She took the toy in her hand and walked behind Winter. The brit started to protest, but Undertaker stuff her mouth a ballgag. "You're going to spend the night down here, and tomorrow morning, you're going to leave. Our arangement is over." Daffney swollowed hard at his words. She shrugged it off, and rammed the steel toy up Winter's ass. "Now stay here and be a good girl." He whispered in her ear. Taker Then put his arm around Daffney and led her upstairs, "You don't ever have to do anything like that for, or around, me again. Ever" He smiled down at her.

The two of them took a _hot_ shower together and ended up sleeping in Mark's large bed. After a third, mindblowing orgasm, Daffney curled up next to her lover. "Mark"? She asked, sitting on her knees. "Yeah baby"? He smiled, running a hand across her back. "I just want you to know, I don't have any illusions of the two of us living happily ever after, but tonight I just want to be yours for a few more hours." Mark nodded, and pulled her into his lap, "Tonight... I'll do anything you want." They both smiled and embraced in a deep kiss.

8:00 A.M.

The next morning, Mark went down to let Winter out of her chains, "Thank you, I was beginning to wonder..." she started, before he held up his hand. "Look Katie, I was a little rougher than I should have been last night, but Daffney isn't like you or me; she's not used to that kind of sex. She didn't really want to be here with both of us last night. All she wanted was to have a good time." Mark put her bra, jeans, heals and shirt on the table and handed Katie her car keys. "I know Mark, and I may have gotten carried away with our pleasures. Tell her I'm sorry, and that I hope we can all still be cordial after this. After all she and I still work together." He shook his head and said, "If you want her to know that go tell her yourself." He then went up to the living room and sat with Daffney while Katie got dressed.

Once finished putting her clothes on, Katie went up to were Mark and Daffney sat and said, "Shannon, I just want to apologys about last night, I was to far into what we were doing and got out of line." Shannon nodded, and wrapped her arms around Katie's neck, whispering into her ear, "Accepted... but next time I'm putting my foot up your your ass... literally." Shannon sat back down with Mark who looked perplexed. "You still want her to join us"? She nodded and said, "One ackward moment didn't change the fact that I did enjoyed what the three of us did together... After thinking about it all night I would love for the three of us to do it again." Her smile was intoxicating to him, and all Mark could do was nod. "Why don't you stay here with us and then you and I can go to Orlando together." Shannon suggested. Mark pinched her nose and said, "Don't invite guests into my house." He laughed. "Then it's settled, she's staying." She beamed up at him. "Uhh... fine." He shook his head and patted a spot on the couch. Katie quickly sat down next to him and curled up next to him, simular to Shannon. The two of them teased him by running their hands over his midsection. "Stop... now." He said, trying to sound serious. It wasn't working. "Mark yesterday you said someone would comeover every now and then, who is it"? Shannon asked. "Wait, you haven't told her about Julie"? Katie looked up at him. "Who is she Katie? An old girlfriend"? Shannon looked at the other woman. "No... she's my daughter... and she's ten, if she ever comes by when one, or both, of y'all are here, just tell her you're a friend from work... she doesn't know how I live my sex life, and I intend to keep it that way." Both women nodded and gripped tighter around him, while he squeezed each of their legs. _"This should be interesting."_ Mark thought.

Four Years Later...

Mark had just lost to Brock at Mania. On the outside he was upset, but inside, he couldn't be happier. He had two beautiful women laying in a bed waiting for him, while his thirteen (going on fourteen) year old daughter slept with her two younger brothers in the other bed. A year after their first romp, both women found themeselves pregnant, six weeks apart, so Mark just moved them in with him and Julie. He had gotten full custody of her after her mother and step-father had been abusing drugs and leaving the raven haired girl alone for days on end. None of it really mattered to him, he had all his girls in one place, and that's all that mattered. He finally found the perfect fix. A happy life.

-END-

Note: I hope you like it, I really wanted it to be my best story ever.


End file.
